riseofaesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Bridget Malhounie
(Born July 24th PAe 60) Mrs. Malhounie is a school teacher in the Lower Wards, teaching both the children of Citizens and the children of resident Nightmen. With the recent turns of politics in St. Louis her Pro-Nightmen sympathies have caused some Citizens to remove their children and Nightmen fleeing the Registration Act have taken their children, leaving her with smaller classes and more time on her hands. Before the death of Tombob Mrs. Malhounie also went into the Nyx to teach children in the Nightmen villages near St. Louis but, again, the currently charged political atmosphere has curtailed her activities in that area. Personal History Bridget was born Bridget Flannigan and is the second-oldest of thirteen children, born to Brody and Noreen Flannigan. She hails from the village of New Tullamore right in the heart of Australia’s Green Outback. As a girl Bridget fully expected that she would follow in the normal course of action for girls from her town—she would work for a few years, meet a fellow, get married and raise her own children up. She fulfilled the first part of that plan at 14 when the local school master died. She was the oldest student at the time and had learned the most so she became the next school master. At sixteen she became more formally acquainted with a one Jack Malhounie. Though the Malhounies were infamous in New Tullamore as petty criminals and ruffians Jack convinced her that he’d changed his ways. He claimed that he had no love for the mayhem that his father and brothers caused and he wished to take a wife and make a fresh start somewhere far from his family and his past. Bridget bought it completely and agreed to marry him. As soon as Brody heard of her engagement he informed her that, as long as she was marrying into that clan, she had no business calling on her family for any kind of aid and promptly kicked her out. On the heels of that Jack suggested that they go to one of the Cities of Light and they settled on St. Louis. Jack had training in mechanics and soon got a job working on the Night Train rails while Bridget took work at one of the schools in the Lower Ward. Unbeknownst to Bridget, Jack had no intention of changing his ways. His father had sent him to British America to extend the family’s criminal empire and he quickly got to work doing just that in St. Louis. He just carefully kept his wife in the dark about those behaviors. For the next five years the marriage dissolved into nothing more than a few words on paper—Bridget was realizing the folly of marrying a man nearly nine years older than her and, on top of that, she believed him to be having affairs. He was gone from home at all hours, she rarely saw him and, when she had to find him, she could only think to look through local bars for him. Depressed, conflicted and determined to overlook his infidelity she threw herself into her school and started to expand her classes to reach out to the Nightmen children in the neighborhoods. Just before she turned twenty-one Jack met with a violent end. He was found on the train tracks, apparently run over. The best that the authorities could make out of it was that he’d crossed the tracks at the wrong place and got hit. Now stranded in St. Louis, Bridget dutifully sent word home to both of their families and began her work of going out to the near-by Nightmen villages in the Nyx. She kept up her school teaching work quite faithfully until recent times—in the last year or so she’s accidently fallen in with several adventures, become politically active with the Natural Law party and proven herself to be pro-Nightmen and willing to speak and advocate for their rights…which has a slightly dampening effect on her school teaching work at times. Skills Great: *Surgery *General Nyx Survival *General Academics: Elementary Grades Good: *Melee Defense *Blunt Objects *Firearms: Handgun Fair: *Basic Mechanic *Appraisal *Cleaning *Tailoring *Parlor Games: Children’s Games *Manners: General Nightmen Tribes